battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Kamarivsky
'Vladimir Kamarivsky '(Russian: Владимир Камаривский) is a GRU operative featured in the singleplayer campaign of Battlefield 3. Biography Kaffarov He led a GRU operation, together with Kiril and Dimitri Mayakovsky in northern Iran on November 8, 2014, to capture an arms dealer named Amir Kaffarov, who had stolen three Russian nuclear devices and sold them to Solomon, who intended to use them to attack Paris and New York in order to instigate a war between Russia and America. He is always armed with an A-91. Comrades Vladimir later leads an operation to infiltrate the Paris Euronext building, and stop Solomon's men from detonating the nuke they had brought. A fierce gun battle ensued in the building, which led to a foot chase in the streets of Paris in order to capture one of Solomon's men who is carrying one of the nuclear weapons, while engaging the French Gendarmerie. As the unit begins to move down an alleyway following after the bomb carrier, a PLR operative fires an RPG-7V2 that missed Dima and Kiril, but hits a bus near Vladimir, sending him flying, and wounded with a large piece of shrapnel piercing him in the chest. Dima drags Vladimir to safety, but he orders them to go on without him, saying that he would "hold them off". He eventually succumbed to his injuries. Trivia *The mission Kaffarov comes first in the storyline's actual chronology before the mission Comrades, it is why Vladimir is still alive on the eleventh mission prior to the point of his death on the sixth mission. This chronology is done to explain the game's story in a proper way. *He is the only Russian military member in the game to spawn with a gun that fires 5.56mm NATO rounds (A-91) instead of standard Russian ammo. *Judging by the cloudy appearance of the left eye's iris (the right eye is dark brown), he is most likely half-blind. *Vladimir is the only character to have his own song in the BF3 soundtrack (The Death of Vladimir ) other than Solomon. *It should be noted that Vladimir is very strong, being able to kick a door off its hinges in Kaffarov. *According to Battlefield 3: The Russian, Vladimir is nicknamed the "Jewish Ayatollah" since he is a Latvian-born Jew and was able to infiltrate the Iranian Supreme Leader's Staff and had extensive knowledge of the Qur'an. *His outfit is identical to Dima's outfit in Kaffarov, which is the RU Recon sweater and US Engineer leg models. *A casting call for the game originally described Vladimir as having taken up chess as a hobby.BF3 list of main campaign characters - Electronic Arts UK Community - originally posted June 2, 2011, retrieved from the Internet Wayback Machine on May 4, 2017 **His description in the casting call says, "Russian Special Agent. Quick thinking field commander specializing in adapting to changing circumstances. Chess player." *In Comrades, he'll knife enemies if they get too close to him. References ru:Владимир Комаровский Category:Characters of Battlefield 3